Sam, the MIT GRAD
by shematthew00
Summary: Leading to Slash! I don't own anything but this story, but im sure you already knew that. Please review. Morgan's cousin Freddy is graduating MIT. So, on a whip Morgan asks Reid if he wants to go. But what happens when Reid runs into an old 'FRIEND' ...?
1. Chapter 1

'Pretty boy, what are you doing this weekend?' Morgan asked as Reid sat down in his chair.

'Don't know haven't given it much thought. Probably just read a new book or watch a movie.' Reid laughed.

Morgan shook his head; Reid seriously needed more fun in his life.

'Well why don't you come to my cousin's graduation with me. It's out of town and if you don't feel like coming you could always just site see.' Morgan smiled.

'Where is your cousin graduating from?' Reid asked curiously.

Morgan smiled and looked at Reid in a weird way, 'MIT.'

Reid looked at him and smiled, the genius couldn't believe it. He went there over places like Yale, and he actually liked the idea of going back.

'That actually sounds like a great idea.' Reid said, 'So, when were you going to tell me you had a cousin going to MIT. In the years I've known you, you never mentioned it, not once.' Reid frowned.

'Pretty boy there are a lot of things you don't know about me. I like my privacy,' Morgan continued, 'Besides I didn't know.'

Morgan chuckled at the face Reid made.

'How could you not know your cousin went to MIT?' Reid asked.

'I don't really talk to my family. Freddy actually called me to tell me himself that he was graduating; I barely go home to see my mother. Then he video chatted me today saying that I had to bring one of my colleagues, so who better to bring then an MIT grad?' Morgan finished.

'True, I'm impressed. Okay I will go.'

'Wait your impressed?' Morgan said, 'Are you trying to say that people that aren't geniuses aren't good enough for MIT?'

'Morgan, no. Everyone that goes to MIT is a genius in their own way. I'm just impressed that your cousin goes there. I didn't mean anything by it.' Reid smiled breathlessly.

Reid walked away. He really hadn't meant anything by it, but he didn't want to offend Morgan further. He went to get coffee; the only thing he could think of was going back to his old school. He thought about all the alumni that would be there, that alone brought a smile to his lips.

Two days later Morgan picked him up and they made their way to Massachusetts. They met Morgan's mother and sisters and the hotel they were staying at. They had dinner together and when night came to Reid's surprise Morgan led Reid to their room.

'Ya know Morgan I could have gotten my own room. We share a lot on cases I would have thought you would want your own room.' Reid sputtered.

'Pretty boy it's fine. I figure it would better this way, you wouldn't have to spring for an extra room. After all I did invite you, so you're my guest. Unless you mind? If you want I can get you your own room.' Morgan frowned looking at the genius.

'No. If you don't mind then neither do I.' Reid smiled.

They turned in early that night; Reid couldn't wait to get to the graduation the next morning. When Reid woke up he yawned sleepily, he wished he had coffee. He seemed to need it. Reid rose from the bed walking towards the bathroom and opened the door. He probably should have looked at Derek's bed because he would have realized the man was already up. Reid's eyes widened at the sight of Derek Morgan's naked body standing before him.

'Reid, man, don't you knock?' Morgan cried out.

Reid turned a few shades of red and quickly scurried out, closing the door behind him. All that was running through his mind was Derek's ass. This little mishap was all it took to awakening feelings inside him that he had kept hidden for so long. Reid closed his eyes and let out a breath, he needed to push the mental image of Morgan out of his mind. Morgan was his friend after all, his best friend. How many people want to see their best friend naked? I mean really he just needed to go for a walk, that's it, he decided to go to the lobby and get them coffee. He left behind the sound of Morgan rummaging around in the bathroom.

Morgan came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he looked around for Reid but he didn't see him anywhere. The hotel door opened about five minutes later and Reid walked in with two coffee cups, Morgan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

'Where did you go?' Morgan asked.

'To the lobby. I needed to grab some coffee, I'm still tired.' Reid said.

'Uhm, Pretty boy you went to the lobby?' Morgan asked and continued when he saw Reid nod, 'You know you're still in your PJ's right?'

Reid laughed looking down at himself, 'That is why the girl looked at me strange. I'm sorry about before. And after it happened I didn't even think about changing my clothes.'

Morgan laughed taking the cup from Reid; their fingers touched sending a jolt through Morgan's body. If he was any lighter he probably would have blushed when Reid saw him buck naked. He was Derek Morgan of course he wasn't shy but there was just something about the way Reid looked at him. He liked it, but he wasn't sure if that is something that he would ever admit to anyone.

'Pretty boy, it's okay. I was just as shocked as you were, I should have locked the door but you were still sleeping so I didn't think you would wake up anytime soon.' Morgan frowned, 'It's my fault and I'm sorry if I gave you a mini heart attack.'

Reid smiled, 'It's okay, but I have to admit it's definitely a side of you I've never seen before.'

When Reid finished his sentence he winked, then went to his go bag to get his clothes. _Wait,_ Morgan thought, _was he just flirting with me?_ That was definitely a wink. Reid interrupted his thoughts, 'I'm gonna shower now.'

Morgan was going to nod but he was lost in his thoughts, for the rest of the morning he couldn't get out of his head. They made their way to the graduation with Fran and the girls, after it was over Reid kept looking around.

'Okay Reid, who are you looking for?' Morgan asked curiously.

'Well, there was a guy I went here with, he is in their alumni. And he usually makes it out to the graduations and different events so I figured he would be here.' Reid sighed.

'Oh Dr. Reid,' Des smiled, 'How close were you guys? Were you best friends?'

Morgan looked at her and arched his eyebrows, he knew his sister was trying to make him jealous but he didn't really know why. _Me and Reid are best friends. End of story. There was no way his Pretty boy would have another best friend. He wouldn't share. Wait? His, Pretty boy? Where is this coming from..., Morgan thought._

'Des, I told you that you can call me Spencer. And we were…friends.' Reid said.

Morgan looked at him, he wasn't sure why that slight pause bothered him but there seemed to be a story about this guy. Morgan made a mental note to get that story out of the genius later when they were back in the safety of their room.

'Well, well Dr. Spencer Reid. It's been a while.' A voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see an attractive man in black dress slacks and a white dress shirt accompanied by a black vest with an MIT pin pressed neatly into the fabric.

'Hi Sam. It's nice to see you again.' Reid smiled.

Everyone watched as Sam check Reid out, literally, he looked him up and down. Morgan all but growled at him._ I don't like the way he is looking at him. I want to punch this guy in the face. _Des and Sarah laughed at his reaction but watched Sam intently.

'So, Pretty boy are you going to introduce us to your friend?' Morgan asked impatiently.

'Pretty boy?' Sam smiled, 'Well that is one way of looking at it…'

'What did you just say?' Morgan fumed.

'Hi. I'm Sam. Spencer's ex-boyfriend.' Same said putting his hand out.

Morgan's mouth dropped out, but he took Sam's hand. Morgan turned towards Reid and frowned.

_Well there goes any sleep I'll be getting tonight,_ Reid thought and he definitely didn't mean it in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalker

After talking with Sam a little more Reid left him to join Morgan's family.

'Reid we are going to lunch with Freddy, if you don't want to come you can just hang out here with your uh, friend.' Morgan said sadly.

'No Pretty boy?' He asked awkwardly, 'And actually no I'd like to go with you…'

Sensing that they both needed to be alone, everyone began walking back to Derek's truck.

'So, that guy huh?' Morgan said.

'Uhm, yeah. A long time ago, we ended things because I was going into the bureau. He was after Ethan.' Reid sighed.

'Wait, you dated Ethan too?' Morgan asked, 'Reid why didn't you tell me you were gay?'

'I don't know. I don't need everyone knowing…' Reid said angrily.

'Reid, Pretty boy, no one cares about that. Do you really think that something like that would matter to us? We love you, all of us…JJ, Rossi, and Hotch. We all love you.' Morgan said lightly.

Reid walked over to him and put his head on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan threw his arm around his shoulders and smiled, 'Come on Pretty boy, let's go get some grub.'

Sam watched Morgan and Reid walk away. _Hmm, if Reid thinks he is going to get away with replacing me he has another thing coming. Maybe I will follow them to lunch…_

'Pretty boy, you might want to ask the waitress for a fork,' Morgan looked around at everyone, 'Reid is a genius who can work chopsticks.'

Morgan chuckled. Reid's phone rang and Morgan frowned.

'Hello?' Reid asked into the phone.

'Where did you run off to Doctor?' Sam asked.

'Oh hi, I went to lunch with Morgan and his family. Sorry I never said good-bye. We aren't leaving until Monday so maybe we will have time to hang out.' Reid said getting up from his seat.

Reid mouthed the words sorry as Morgan asked the waitress for a fork. Des and Sarah were looking at Morgan; they were just waiting for him to crack.

'Tell me Spencer, has this Derek Morgan replaced me?' Sam asked sadly.

Reid gulped and looked down, 'Why? Why would you even ask that? First of all, we aren't together anymore. And me and Morgan? You have it all wrong. He is straight.'

'And yet you don't deny that you are interested in him…besides he does call you Pretty boy. I mean if he doesn't have feelings for you what's that about?' Sam asked.

'Look Sam. We are just friends.' Reid said swallowing the urge to say he was interested in Morgan because let's face it, have you looked at him?

'No, you look Spencer. I want you back. I don't care if this Derek is in the picture. I want what we use to have. I want to fuck you like I use to. Do you remember all the fun times we've had?' Sam finished.

'Sam, I don't think this will work out. After all we live in completely different states.' Reid said.

'Don't worry your pretty little head about that. Now Spencer go eat your Chinese and sit down next to Derek Morgan and pretend this conversation never happened. We can pick up where we left off another time.' Sam hung up before Reid could respond.

Reid looked around anxiously, how did he know he was sitting next to Derek or that they were having Chinese? He felt like he couldn't breath as he looked over at an old Chrysler pulling away from the restaurant across the street. Sam winked at him from the driver's seat. Reid turned around and knocked right into Morgan letting a yelp escape his lips.

'Pretty boy are you okay?' Morgan frowned, grabbing Reid by the shoulders.

Reid fell right into the older man's arms, he hugged him tightly and whispered, 'I'm scared Derek.'


	3. Chapter 3: Try Me!

Derek excused him and Spencer from lunch, and then he brought him back to the hotel so they could talk in private. _He looks horrible. Wonder what's going on in that brain of his, _Morgan wondered.

'Okay, what's going on in that big brain of yours Reid?' Morgan asked scared to know the answer.

'Sam was outside the restaurant, watching us.' Reid slipped out.

'What?' Morgan asked.

'There is more Derek, and I need you to listen. Please.' Reid said sadly.

'Sure, Pretty boy. What is it?' Morgan said sitting down next to him on the bed.

Reid grabbed his hand, 'When I was a student here Sam took advantage of the fact that I was younger and smaller. At first he approached me about some Physics problems and then one thing led to another and he asked me to come over for study dates.'

Morgan listen intently, not really sure where Reid was going with this but as he continued Morgan's grip on the bed sheet increased.

'During these study dates his roommate would normally be gone. At first everything was fine, but then things changed. We had about three of them and he seemed like a harmless enough guy until one night after we were done studying he asked if I wanted to hang out. I never had too many friends so I said yes. Well, we were sitting on the bed watching a movie and he slid closer. At first I thought it was nothing, I thought maybe he just wanted to see the TV. But then he pushed me down onto the bed and kissed me. The truth was I liked it, I just didn't know that there was another side to him. So, we started making out, everything was fine until he removed my shirt and I put up a huge fight, you know how I don't like to be touched. Anyway, long story short he use to…to uhh…' Reid stuttered out.

'Oh hell no.' Morgan got up and grabbed his gun from the dress drawer.

'Morgan, please just forget it.' Reid said softly.

'Reid you tell me this guy forced you to have sex with him and you want me to forget it?' Morgan sighed, 'Pretty boy…I can't.'

'He would torture me for days. He would put cigarettes out on me, he would slice me open in certain spots, he use to beat me when I said no to him. Morgan please I don't want you to get hurt…' Reid started crying into his hands.

Reid fell onto the bed and Morgan walked over to him, he knew he should comfort Reid but he needed this guy to know that NO ONE messed with his Pretty boy. Reid looked up as the door closed, _Oh god. What have I done, Morgan is going to get hurt because I'm so stupid. I never should have told him. _

'Garcia. I need the address of a guy Reid went to MIT with. His name is Sam Rutherford.' Morgan said climbing into the truck.

'Sure my sexy chocolate god.' Garcia typed away, 'But who is this guy?'

'Don't worry about it darling. He is no one important.' Morgan said trying to hide the malice in his voice.

'Okie doke, Sam Rutherford…looks like he lives at 56 Vassar Street. Do you need his phone number?' Garcia asked.

'No baby girl. I don't want him to know I'm coming.' Morgan said hanging up the phone.

Morgan drove to the address Garcia had given him; he couldn't wait to park the truck. He almost hopped right out; he wanted nothing more than to take care of this guy. As he was waiting for him to open the door all he could think about was how easy it would be for him to make this guy disappear.

Sam opened the door looking at Morgan oddly, 'Can I help you, Derek right?'

'That's Agent. Agent Morgan to you. I feel the need to remind you that I am a federal agent and so is Dr. Spencer Reid.' Morgan said raising his voice, 'Next time you follow either of us anywhere I'm going to make sure you regret it.'

'Excuse me?' Sam said, 'I assure you I have no idea…'

Morgan cut him off, 'Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing but just know if you come near Reid again I will END you!'

'Is that a threat Agent?' Sam asked.

'No, that is a promise!' Morgan said through gritted teeth.

'Hmm…' Sam mumbled.

'This is a threat…' Morgan cocked his gun and aimed it at Sam. 'Try me.'

'Morgan!' Reid croaked.

Morgan turned to see Reid, looking sullen and pale.

'Pretty boy…' Morgan said softly and walked over to the younger man, 'Come on let's get you back to the hotel.'

The drive back was silent; Morgan kept looking at Reid to make sure he was okay. He just looked so fragile. Morgan's mind began to wander, he thought about how much things had changed in the last few hours. He couldn't believe his best friend had to go through all that. Morgan didn't think Reid was strong enough to survive this, he let a tear fall as he pulled up to the hotel. He cut the engine and looked at Reid.

'I'm sorry Pretty boy. I wish I could have protected you.' Morgan said his voice cracking.

Reid looked up and shook his head, 'Not your fault D-Derek. There was nothing you could have done. Not while it was going on.'

Morgan thought about Carl Buford and he thought about how he almost broke him. He didn't want Reid to face that. All he wanted to do was hold him. Reid wiped a stray tear from Morgan's eyes. He lifted his chin and place a kiss on his cheek, then he hugged him tight. The hug lasted a few seconds then Reid hurriedly got out of the car and ran up to their room. When Morgan caught up to him he found Reid snuggled in his bed, a part of him just wanted to curl up next to him but he knew better. He stripped his t-shirt off and was about to climb into the other bed.

'What are you doing?' Reid asked looking up from Morgan's bed.

'Going to sleep…' Morgan arched his eyebrow in confusion.

Reid giggled, 'Morgan you can have your bed. I just don't want to be alone.'

'Oh..' Morgan said breathlessly.

Morgan walked over to his bed and laid down beside him. The genius wrapped his arms around Morgan and nuzzled his face into his neck as he breathed in his scent. Morgan smiled and pulled him closer. As sleep finally over took them Morgan mumbled sleepily, 'Night Pretty boy. Love you.'

Reid opened his eyes immediately moving away from the older man.


	4. Chapter 4: I love you baby

Morgan sighed and moved towards Reid.

'Pretty boy, don't over think this okay. I'm just trying to protect you and I do love you. I know I don't say it enough but I want you to know.' Morgan said grabbing the man and shoving him down on the bed.

'Well…okay. I love you too, I guess.' Reid said sleepily.

'You guess?' Morgan asked arching his brow in confusion.

'Yeah.' Reid yawned.

Morgan wasn't quite sure if he should be offended by his comment or just let it go. The genius made up his mind for him when he yawned again and his breathing became even and soft.

He just laid there holding Reid and listening to his heart beating. Morgan glanced at Reid's lifeless body, which brought a smile to his lips. _Maybe instead of talking about how much I love him I should just show him. _

Morgan pulled Reid's t-shirt away from his neck as he began tracing the crook with tiny kisses. Reid let out a low moan. Morgan smiled; glad that he could get such a reaction out of him. Since Reid didn't stir he decided to take it a step further, so he nibbled his ear before placing little licks and nips down his neck towards his chest. Reid smiled in his sleep, 'Mmm Morgan…'

Morgan was lost in thought, but he couldn't ignore the reaction he got from Reid saying his name like that. Morgan wanted him bad, but he also didn't want to scare him. He figured he should at least wait until morning so Reid could get a decent night sleep before he sprang his undying love on him. Morgan knew he loved Reid but how far was he really willing to go to fight for what he really wanted.

'Mmm Derek, I love you.' Reid said sleepily.

Morgan waited a few minutes to make sure Reid was still asleep; he figured he was just dreaming. Of course a minute or so later he heard Reid's low snores. Still he whispered, 'Love you too Pretty boy, more then you know.'

The next morning Reid woke up before Morgan, he couldn't help but trace his muscles with his finger tip. _He is so perfect. Mmm, I wonder if I can have my coffee and a side of him for breakfast…_

'Pretty boy stop staring. It's not nice.' Morgan grinned happily.

'I-I-um M-Morgan. Can we leave today?' Reid asked changing the subject.

Morgan looked at him strangely, 'I was going to stay for my cousin. But I will see what I can do. If I can't leave I'll get you set up for a plane ride home.'

'N-no I don't want to go without you. If you stay I don't mind staying. I just don't feel right, that's all.' Reid frowned.

'Let me see what I can do baby.' Morgan said kissing the crook of his neck and going into the bathroom for a shower.

_Wait a minute did he just call me baby? Is he sick? Or dying? Why would he even use that word? _

'What?' Morgan asked innocently after he was tired of Reid staring at him.

'W-why did you just call me that?' Reid said.

'What? Baby…uhm I dunno. It just felt…appropriate.' Morgan smiled, 'I'm gonna go in the shower, why don't you go down and get yourself some coffee? But you might want to put on a robe first or change your clothes I dunno.'

Reid could still hear Morgan's chuckling as he walked out into the hall.

After Reid got his coffee someone bumped into him in the lobby, muttering an apology Reid was about to walk away until he felt a tug at his arm.

Reid looked up, 'What do you want? Can't you leave me alone?'

'What exactly did you tell Agent Morgan about us?' Sam asked viciously.

'Nothing. Look, you heard what he said. He doesn't want you near me. I don't want to get in the middle of this…' Reid sighed.

'Oh so you would rather he fuck you the way I did? Is that it? Tell me Spencer does he know what you like? Does he fuck you raw? Isn't that the way you like it?' Sam said loudly.

'No that is the way you like it. I never asked for any of that. I never wanted the things you had to offer. I just want you to go away.' Reid cried letting his tears take over.

'Sir is everything alright?' A brunette woman came to Reid's aid.

'No, actually I'm not.' Reid sighed breathlessly.

Turning to Sam, the brunette said, 'Sir are you a guest at this hotel? If not I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

Sam looked at her angrily, 'Listen bitch, I am not leaving. Not without what I came for. I don't owe you an explanation and neither does he. Mind your own business.'

'Actually, Sir, this is my business because you are not only bothering the other guests but you are also shouting vulgar things. Now, I don't know what you came for but you sure as hell need to get out of here. If you don't leave I will call the police. Dr. Reid is a paying customer and you are not. You have no business here or with him as far as I can tell.' The brunette spat.

'Listen,' Sam said looking at her badge, 'Tiffany is it..? I don't know who you think you are…'

Tiffany laughed, 'Listen, dick I am going to give you one last chance. This is your last chance to leave. If you don't comply I'm going to have you arrested and I'm not talking about a one day thing…'

She moved in closer to whisper, 'I hope you get what you deserve cuz a prick like you needs some special attention. I'm going to make sure they send you to some place where the guys are bigger then you, one day you're going to wake up and realize you have been the bitch all this time.'

The police walked in and asked Tiffany and Spencer a few questions. Before they took Sam away in handcuffs Tiffany smiled and said, 'Who's the bitch now?' Sam looked at her angrily and rolled his eyes.

'Thanks. I could have taken care of that.' Spencer said.

'I know, but that guy bugs me. He has been asking about you. He came in yesterday and today. He just thinks he is better than everyone and frankly he creeps me out.' Tiffany said, 'But don't worry he won't be bothering you for a while…'

'How do you know that?' Reid asked.

'Because along with disturbing the peace, they are going to slap him with theft…' Tiffany smiled.

'Wait…what?' Reid smiled.

'Yeah I sorta, might have told them he stole a few things. Shh…' She laughed, 'I know you work for the FBI and all but I figured you wouldn't mind if he was wrongfully accused.'

Reid smiled at her, 'No definitely not.'

Morgan came running out of the elevator, 'Oh my god, Reid what is going on? You have been gone awhile. I got worried.'

'I'm fine Morgan, Sam was here.' Reid said calmly.

'That motherfu…'

'No worries Agent Morgan, I took care of it.' Tiffany smiled.

She turned to walk away but before she did she looked at Reid, 'Take care of yourself Dr. Reid.'

'Thanks, I really appreciated what you did for me.' Reid smiled.

Tiffany smiled then walked over to one of the officers that escorted Sam out. Morgan looked at Reid furrowing his brows in confusion.

'Did I miss something?' Morgan asked.

Reid just laughed, 'Let's go to lunch. I have a lot to tell you. Oh and by the way, I love you babe.'

Morgan stared after the younger man in disbelief, what had their friendship turned into?


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Door & Softball

Morgan kept making faces at Reid's story. He looked at the younger man and thought about their future.

'Are you even listening to me?' Reid asked shaking his head.

'Yes Pretty boy, listen we can leave today if you want. I talked to the airline and they will let us take a flight later tonight. That will give us time to get home and then we will have the rest of Sunday and Monday off.' Morgan frowned not sure he wanted to leave.

'Okay. We can leave, but I do have something I want to talk to you about.' Reid said cautiously.

_Here we go, time to talk about our relationship, _Derek thought.

'Why did you react that way? Going after Sam the way you did? You could have gotten into serious trouble Derek.' Reid said, 'You can't just threaten to shoot him…'

'Wait are you mad that I threatened him?' Derek asked clenching his fists.

'No. Of course not.' Reid grabbed his hands, 'I just don't want you to let him win. You can get in trouble for using your firearm if you don't need to. I know it's what he deserves but there is no need for you to get dragged down with him.'

Derek frowned but he knew that Reid was right.

'Besides your mother would never forgive me.'

Derek smiled at the thought and followed Reid out of the restaurant. They had decided to leave that day. After packing and saying their goodbyes they began their journey to the airport. They finally reached Virginia a little after 12am on Sunday. Morgan picked up his truck and drove them home. Reid fell asleep a few times on the way, so he didn't realize Morgan had brought him back to his house.

Reid yawned, 'What are we doing here? I thought you were taking me home.'

'Well, I can but I thought maybe we could hang out a little…' Morgan said nervously.

'Sure. I don't know if I will be too much fun cuz I'm exhausted but I'd like to spend some time with you.' Reid smiled.

'Why don't you go in and get settled. I'll bring all your bags.' Morgan stated handing him the house key.

Reid walked to the door, feeling a little awkward. He turned on the lights and settled in on the couch; before he knew it he was asleep. Morgan came in behind him, as soon as he saw Reid he chuckled. He put the bags down and covered him a blanket. Morgan shook his head smiling as he set the alarm and turned off the lights. He went up to his room and settled in bed, he couldn't be happier.

Sometime later that night the alarm went off waking Morgan out of a sound sleep. _Reid! _He grabbed his gun and ran downstairs. He turned the lights on and saw Reid huddled in the corner by the sofa, no one else in site.

'What happened?' Morgan yelled walking over to the alarm to shut it off.

'I-I don't know. I was sleeping and…' Reid stuttered looking past him.

Morgan looked behind him towards the front door. The door had been kicked in. He sighed and cursed under his breath. The police showed up later and after telling Morgan that he should stay somewhere else for the night, they made their way to the car deciding to go back to Reid's place.

'I'm sorry.' Reid said.

'It's not your fault. I don't know how this happened. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. I shouldn't have left you by yourself.' Morgan sighed.

'It's okay, I'm not hurt and neither are you…' Reid said grabbing his hand.

'If it wasn't for the alarm who knows what would have happened.' Morgan frowned.

**Click. Click. **

_So Agent Morgan is still with him? And he brought him back here. What will it take for this man to get the hint? _Sam thought as he began taking more pictures of the couple exiting the car and going into Spencer's house.

'I'll get you set up in the guest room.' Reid said.

'Pretty boy, I wanna stay with you.' Morgan said awkwardly. He couldn't remember a time when he demanded to sleep in the same bed with anyone.

'Was that a demand Agent Morgan?' Reid smiled.

Morgan glared playfully, 'Look I'm not sure what is going on with us but I do know that I don't want to let you out of my site. I love you and you mean more to me than anything. I just want to know you're safe. I promise no funny business.'

Reid laughed and nodded.

The rest of the weekend was a blur for both of them. They spent the entire weekend inside Reid's house seeing as Morgan still needed to fix his front door. As a matter of fact the rest of the week was a blur, the only thing Reid remembered was Morgan asking him to participate in the FBI's softball game.

'I can't sorry. No offense Morgan but I can't play and as good as you are you can't teach me.' Reid frowned.

'Come on Pretty boy, I believe in you. Let's practice tomorrow.' Morgan smiled.

At practice the next day Morgan had to admit he was pretty bad but he would learn.

'Reid, will you just humor me. Take the bat and get up there.' Morgan said, 'You're gonna like the kid I promise.'

Reid tried to hit the ball but he missed. Then he fixed his hair and decided to try again.

'Feel it. Feel it.' Reid repeated.

'Don't think.' Morgan prompted.

Swing and he missed once more.

'Reid, that's not feeling it.' Morgan said.

'I'm feeling like an idiot.' Reid said throwing his arm up.

Morgan's phone rang signaling a case. What neither man realized was the car parked across the street, sitting in the driver seat Sam kept snapping pictures. _That is it. I'm going to put an end to this. _Sam watched as Morgan ran over to Reid and gave him a kiss on the lips.

_This needs to stop. Spencer is MINE. _


	6. Ch 6: Something Wicked This Way Comes

After their case Morgan persuaded Reid into going out with him for a drink.

'To us Pretty boy. I know you don't drink but I wanted to spend a little time with you. I haven't seen you much because you've been away at those stupid seminars with Rossi.' Morgan frowned.

'I'm sorry Derek. I didn't want to go but Rossi thought it was a good idea.' Reid frowned and grabbed his hand tightly.

Morgan brushed his thumb up and down Reid's hand. He loved being this close to him. Morgan never wanted to leave Reid's side and Reid never wanted him to leave because he felt safe with Morgan.

'Morgan, Derek…I love you so much. I just want you to know how much you mean to me.' Reid started, 'I never wanna lose you.'

'Oh Pretty boy, I love you too. And you're never going to lose me so I don't wanna hear any of that.' Morgan smiled, 'In fact you're going to be stuck with me for a long time.'

Reid smiled at him, 'Can we go back to your house?'

Morgan nodded, paid the check and they left. As they pulled up to the house Morgan walked around to open Reid's door. As soon as he stepped out, Morgan grabbed him and wrapped his arms around them. Reid yelped and then put his arms around Morgan's shoulders. Morgan moaned, being this close to the man he loved always made his body react. Morgan pulled away and kissed Reid deeply slipping his tongue between the younger man's lips. It was Reid's turn to moan, breathlessly he said, 'I want you Derek.'

Morgan growled and kissed him again. After their kiss ended he picked up Reid and started walking towards the house, he was so focus on Reid that he barely noticed his door once again kicked in.

'I forgot to set the alarm.' Morgan said softly putting Reid down.

'Mor-Mo…' Reid started.

'Stay here. I'm going to make sure it's clear.' Morgan said looking at Reid.

'No. Please don't, I have a bad feeling about this. Morgan please…' Reid said grabbing his arm.

'Baby, I love you and I'm going to be alright. I don't want you in there if it's not safe.' Derek said pulling his gun out of its holster.

Reid watched after the man he loved, a tear rolling down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Times --

First thing, I know this chapter is short and so it the one before it. I will be updating it soon. Also in the previous chapter a changed the storyline a little with the original CM storyline. I thought it would make my story a little more unique. Thanks to everyone who follows and thank you for leaving reviews! I really appreciate it! 3

Morgan pointed his gun in front of him and walked through the house. He checked every bedroom. He finally reached his bedroom and noticed his sheet were ripped, no shredded. Then he looked at the wall, a knife was sticking out of it and written in red paint underneath it, '**Pretty boy WILL be ****MINE****!' **

Derek's heart dropped. _Sam! Dammit! _ Derek walked out of the house and looked at Reid.

'Thank god you're not hurt. Derek what happened?' Reid asked.

'Baby, we need to stay at your place. The neighbor still has Clooney. I'm gonna go over and explain. I want you to wait in the car.' Derek frowned, 'I'll pack a bag. Do NOT go in the house you hear me?'

'What is it?' Reid asked.

'Reid not now. I need to get this straightened out. I'll explain later…' Morgan replied angrily.

Reid furrowed his brow confused, but huffed back to the car. He watched as Morgan went to the neighbor's house. After he packed his bag like promised Morgan climbed into the car driving to Reid's apartment.

'Pretty boy…' Morgan tried sensing the other man's anger.

'Don't. I don't want to talk to you right now.' Reid said, 'Sometimes you treat me like a child.'

The rest of the drive was quite. After climbing out of the car Morgan followed Reid with his bag.

'You can have the guest room.' Reid mumbled.

_Great now I'm in the doghouse. _

'Baby listen, I'm trying to protect you and I don't want you sleeping alone.' Morgan said.

'Good thing I'm not taking your feelings into consideration right now. I am sleeping alone. I don't have to do what you tell me…' Reid spat out.

'Sam was in my house Reid. Sam as in your ex. Who hurt you…remember him?' Morgan almost yelled.

'What? He is here?' Reid said softly.

'Yes. I didn't want to tell you. But I won't let anything happen to you.' Morgan mumbled.

'Morgan you don't understand. If he is here he is gonna kill me…' Reid said, 'I will never get away from him. And he will go after you too unless I go with him.'

'Baby nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. I will protect you, for the time being just do what I say alright. I'm trying to do what's best for you…' Morgan said.

'I love you. I don't want him to hurt you.' Reid said and grabbed Morgan into a hug.

'I love you too baby and now that I have you I'm never letting go.' Morgan said, 'Come on let's get you to sleep.'

'I want you Derek…' Reid sighed.

'I know baby. I want you too. But I don't think that is a good idea, since he is here he might be watching. Go upstairs; I'll be up in a minute. I wanna set your alarm and make sure everything is locked up tight.' Morgan smiled.

When Morgan walked into Reid's room he smiled at the sight before him. Reid was in a t-shirt and boxers snuggled up in the corner of the bed practically wrapped around the pillow. Morgan quickly changed and laid next to Reid. He rubbed his back and Reid stirred. He turned to face Morgan, and stared at him for a while. After a few minutes he snuggled close to Morgan and mumbled a love you.

Morgan smiled and his lover and kissed his forehead. _Everything will be fine…as long as I have this man by my side I can get through anything. God he looks so good. _Morgan moaned as he drifted off to sleep perfectly content .


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret Service

Morgan woke up before Reid the next morning; he showered and changed into his softball clothes. When Reid came down for breakfast he arched his brow and smiled at him.

Morgan laughed at his expression and turned to grab him something to eat.

'Just coffee.' Reid said checking out his lover's behind.

Morgan laughed at Reid, 'Pretty boy, you need more than coffee to get through today, especially if you have to play.'

Morgan winked at him when he groaned in response.

'On that note I have to go.' Reid said.

'Listen babe I don't want you going anywhere alone. I gotta go to the field to practice so if you're going anywhere today I want you with someone.' Morgan said.

'I know. I have to do a few things so I asked Garcia to come with me. What time do I have to be at the field?' Reid groaned.

'One.' Morgan chuckled.

'Fine. I will be there at one.' Reid stated about to go upstairs to shower.

'Uh Pretty boy, are you forgetting something?' Morgan asked.

Reid looked at him confused. Morgan walked over to him and tapped his cheek. Reid smiled and kissed his lover's cheek.

'Now get that sexy ass in the shower I'll drop you off at mama's house on my way to the field.' Morgan smiled smacking him on the ass.

Reid yelped but complied. Morgan finished cleaning up, and then he decided to go upstairs and make Reid's bed. _Reid must have made it, _Morgan thought smiling.

Morgan walked into the bathroom; because of course his lover never locked it. He got undressed and made his way into the shower with Reid.

'You know Pretty boy, you should probably lock the door unless you want company.' Morgan said slyly.

Reid yelped but then relaxed when he realized it was Morgan's voice.

'Morgan. Don't do that.' Reid said facing the other man.

'Shh baby.' Morgan said kissing Reid on the lips.

Morgan pulled away smiling, then he got down on his knees and Reid let out a breath. He grabbed Reid's erection in his hands and began to stroke it. Reid smiled and threw his head back moaning. Morgan thrust a few more times and then took Reid's cock into his mouth. He licked the tip and then bobbed up and down. After a few slow movements he moaned in the back of his throat sending Reid over the edge with a loud moan before he collapsed into the side of the wall.

'Sorry, I know I came early…' Reid said, 'I couldn't help it, the things you do to me.'

Morgan cleaned up quickly, 'It's okay baby, lemme clean you up and get you to Garcia's before she get suspicious.'

After cleaning Reid up and rubbing his back,_ poor thing is in ecstasy; he is so out of it._ Morgan thought. They both got dressed and left; _hope Pretty boy will be alright at Garcia's. _Morgan thought.

A couple blocks before they got to her house Morgan pulled over.

'Why did you stop?' Reid asked turning towards him.

Morgan unbuckled his lover's seatbelt and his own before reaching over and hugging him.

'I love you.' Morgan whispered.

'I love you so much too.' Reid mumbled holding the man tighter.

Morgan kissed his neck and held him. A few seconds later he pulled Reid into a passionate kiss. Reid grabbed his neck pulling him harder and Morgan let out a groan.

'Easy Pretty boy. I'm an old man.' Morgan teased.

Reid laughed and looked at the man he loved with all his heart.

'Sure you are. I don't even remember why I'm shacking up with such an older man.' Reid giggled.

'Hey! Now I'm wounded.' Morgan said clutching his hand to his chest.

Reid smiled and grabbed his hand.

'You're not old, not to me at least. I barely think about your age.' Reid said, 'Besides statistically 65% of relationships…' Reid started but stopped when saw his lover's face, 'Okay, let's get going.'

They drove to Garcia's in silence. When they got there Reid hopped out and made his way to Garcia who had been standing outside impatiently. Morgan went over to her and hugged her.

'Listen I need you to keep a close eye on Pretty boy today.' He whispered in her ear.

'Everything okay?' Garcia asked quietly.

'Yes and no. He has a stalker, but don't let him know that you know. I don't want him to feel funny around you.' Morgan frowned.

Reid cleared his throat and the two parted.

'Don't forget, the game starts at one. I wanna see you both there!' Morgan smiled, 'Pretty boy good luck.'

'Wait is he playing to?' Garcia asked her eyes wide.

'Yeah he is, so take care of our star player.' Morgan chuckled.

Garcia smiled and sent a text to the rest of the team; she knew JJ would wanna get in on this action. Reid waved at his lover and sighed. Like promised, they were both at the field at one.

'Hey Pretty boy, you made it.' Morgan ran over smiling, 'I like that, did you bring a glove?'

'A glove, I don't even own shorts.' Reid laughed.

'I have an extra, don't even worry about it.' Morgan smiled, 'Dyson's wife, had her baby…last night. Today is your day for you to play second base.'

'Wait what?' Reid squealed.

'Uh-huh…' Morgan said smiling.

'I can't play second base.' Reid said.

'Oh yes you can. You're gonna…' Morgan smiled, 'No such thing as can't kid.'

Just then JJ and everyone showed up.

'Hey, what are you guys doing here?' Reid asked JJ.

'We were not going to miss this for the world.' JJ said with Henry standing in front of her.

'Awesome.' Reid mumbled.

'So the secret service huh?' Blake asked.

'Yeah, yeah. We haven't beat these chumps in five years…' Morgan said.

Morgan and Reid took the field to get game started. Morgan stepped up to bat and nailed the first shot. Reid stepped up next and missed. Later the score was 6 to 5. The secret service leading. Morgan stepped up to bat again, once again nailing the first ball. Reid stepped up to bat and Morgan clapped and cheered, 'You can do this!'

One of the guys on the other team said, 'This guy can hit. Move in…'

Morgan called a time out and ran over to Reid. He grabbed Reid's shoulder saying, 'Okay listen to me kid, look at me, it is the bottom of the ninth there's two outs and we are losing by one run. You are the guy Reid.'

'No I'm not.' Reid whispered and shook his head.

'Yes you are all you have to do is get it over their heads. Now I will score and you run like hell!' Derek finished.

Reid rambled about math and Morgan just shook it off ignoring him.

Morgan grabbed his face a little, 'Reid stop, stop. Get out of your head. All the physics in the world won't work unless you let it flow,' Morgan kept talking and finished by saying, Stop thinking and just feel it!'

Reid smiled, 'Okay.' He actually felt like he could do it because Morgan believed in him. His face lit up.

'Okay, alright.' Morgan said patting his cheek.

Morgan ran back to the base and yelled, 'Come on Pretty boy.' The crowd cheered and Reid took his stance. Reid swung and missed at the first ball, then got another strike a few minutes later.

'This guy's got nothing.' A player from the other team yelled.

Reid looked up offended, then looked over at Morgan who was cheering for him. The guy threw the next ball and Reid's bat connected with it, as promised Morgan ran. Reid stopped to look, shocked that he actually hit the ball. The team shouted run and he woke up from his daydream. He took off running. Morgan scored moving the bat out of the way.

'Yes Yes!' Morgan screamed, 'Get down, get down.'

Reid slid into home, scoring another run.

'Yes! Yes!' Morgan collapsed on top of Reid and mumbled, 'You did it baby!'

Morgan grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Then he lifted Reid up and Reid cheered, throwing his hands up. Reid ran over to the gate where the team was cheering.

**Click, Click, Click. **

Sam clicked photos of Spencer and his team mates.

Reid jumped on Morgan's back, they were both so happy. It felt nice for them to get lost in each other without any worry.

_-Hope you guys like this! I tried to keep it as close to actual events as possible. I love little Morgan/Reid moments so I had to incorporate this one! Thanks for reading, stay tuned I'll be wrapping up this story soon! :] xo Review! -_


	9. Chapter 9: Intruder

_I know what your all thinking, short chapter. I wanted to leave you guys with sum suspense but I'll be updating today so don't worry. Remember follow and Review. Also there could be a possible character death, not sure. Just a little warning but I hope that won't stop you from reading it! Ciao for now my darlings! Kisses and Hugs!_

After celebrating with the softball team and their team Morgan took Reid back to his house.

'I can't believe I actually did that.' Reid laughed and shook his head.

'I knew you had it in you baby. You just had to let it flow and believe you could do it.' Morgan stated happily.

Clooney ran over to them as they entered. Morgan mumbled something about a traitor because the dog happily bounded towards Reid.

'That dog loves you.' Morgan laughed.

'It's weird right?' Reid said, 'Usually they avoid me. Babies too, usually children…'

Morgan threw his head back laughing; 'Okay now you're getting carried away. Kids love you. Look at Henry, he adores you.'

'Yeah, I guess that's true. I love him, I never thought in a million years JJ would ask me to be the god father.' Reid said.

'Yeah well she definitely chose the right god parents for Henry.' Morgan said smiling at Reid.

Reid yawned looking at his lover.

'Let's get you to bed; you need your beauty rest. Besides it's been a long day. You go get ready. I'll be up in a minute.' Morgan said.

Morgan walked into the kitchen to feed Clooney. As soon as he walked into the kitchen something smacked him hard in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the floor. Clooney barked. Reid hearing the commotion stood and the top of the stairs, 'Morgan?'

Clooney ran up the stairs towards his voice.

'Clooney? Oh my god, Derek?' Reid called again.

He grabbed his robe and was about to go down stairs when he heard a familiar voice, 'Ya know you guys probably should have put the alarm on when you left.'

'Sam?' Reid whispered breathlessly.

Reid tried to run towards the phone but Sam got there first. Clooney barked and went after Sam. Same kicked the dog and went after what he had come for.

'No.' Reid yelled, 'Where is Derek? What did you do with him you bastard?'

Sam laughed, 'I shoulda killed that son of bitch. But I didn't. Don't worry Dr. Reid. He won't be bothering us.'

Sam sent Clooney downstairs and shut the bedroom door. Forcing Reid onto the bed he straddled him and pulled out a knife.

'I've been waiting for so long to get you alone.' Sam said.

'Don't please.' Reid cried.

Sam slapped him in the face a bunch of times until Spencer's face was red,

'You were always so whiny, p-p-please don't. No more. I can't take it.' Sam said acting out Reid's cries.

'Listen Spencer, we are going to play a game. Now I'm going to say two body parts and you're going to tell me which one you can live without.'

'Sam, please. I'll do anything; just don't cut me please…' Reid said.

'Hm, anything. Okay let's change our game then shall we. Here's another and you have to cooperate or I'm going to do more than cut you.' Sam started, 'You're going to get down on your knees.'

'No…' Reid sighed.

'Do you want Agent Morgan to die?' Sam asked as he grabbed Reid and forced him down, 'Now no biting cuz if you do I'll make his death worse than it has to be.'

Reid frowned but looked up as the door opened. Clooney came rushing in ready to attack with Morgan in toe.

'Drop it.' Morgan said aiming his gun.

Reid looked at Morgan, _he definitely has a head injury. _Sam looked at Morgan raising his knife to Reid's neck.

'Don't even think about it.' Sam said.

'Look Sam this can only end one of two ways.' Morgan started, 'I'll kill you. Or I can kill you, now you pick one. Let him go.'

Morgan watched as the man grabbed Reid's gun.

'No, no. Sam look I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him. Please.' Reid said tears erupting.

'Aw, isn't that cute. You love him.' Sam said, 'Well saying goodbye to your lover Dr. Reid.'

Sam stood up grabbing Reid to his feet, Reid looked at Morgan and a shot rang out…


	10. Chapter 10: A Cat and A Dog

_I know I'm a little late with the update. And it's kinda short too Sorry guys! Hopefully you like the outcome of this story. I think I'm only going to do one more chapter but we will see. –Please R & R! Kiss & Hugs! :] :] After I finish this story I'm hoping to do an OOC story because I think it would be fun. Hope you continue reading my stuff :] _

Reid opened his eyes which he never remembered closing, and there was Sam laying at his feet. Clooney barked and walked over to him.

'Derek, you're okay.' Reid ran into his arms as he lowered his gun.

'Yeah baby, how are you?' Derek asked.

'I'm alright. We need to call the police and an ambulance. You need to be checked out.' Reid frowned kissing him on the cheek.

Morgan stood there looking at Sam's lifeless body.

_-Earlier- _

_Morgan aimed his weapon at Sam's head. There was no way he was letting this man leave the room alive, he had decided that when he walked in on the scene that lay before him. HIS Pretty boy was gonna do nothing that this man wanted him to do. There was only one way he was leaving the room and that was definitely in a body bag. Morgan waited carefully; he knew the man would eventually give him a clear shot. Making Reid get to his feet after Sam rose first was his mistake and Morgan wasn't going to let him forget that. He finally had a clear shot and nothing was stopping him from taking it. _

After the ambulance left and the police cleared the scene, they both decided to go back to Reid's place. He was to shook up to stay at Morgan's. After Reid showered he curled up into bed with Morgan, he sighed and relaxed.

'Mmm, you okay baby?' Morgan asked.

'Yeah just thinking.' He mumbled from the crook of the other man's neck.

'Ya know, I've been doing some thinking as well.' Morgan started.

Reid looked up puzzled, 'About what?'

'Well, I don't really know what we are yet. Or frankly what this is. We kinda just came together after this whole Sam thing. I wanna be with you Pretty boy and I've been thinking that maybe…maybe we should move in together?' Morgan said carefully.

Reid gasped.

'Look I know what you're probably going to say. You're probably going to give some statistic about couples that move in together to soon or some crazy thing like that, but all I know is I love you and I wanna be there for you.' Morgan said.

'Actually…' Reid began.

'I know I know. You don't want to; it's fine I just thought we could take the next step…'

'Morgan…' Reid said.

'I just thought you loved me as much as I love you. I just want you baby…and…' Morgan was cut off.

'Shut up for a second.' Reid laughed, 'I appreciate you pouring your heart out but what I was going to say was I don't think that would work.'

'Well…why not?' Morgan asked dropping his head.

'Because silly, I have a cat and you my friend, have a dog.' Reid giggled, 'who which I might add can be a ferocious beast when he wants to be.'

'So what are you saying?' Morgan asked.

'I'm saying…I'd love too.' Reid laughed when Morgan smiled and added, 'On one condition.'

'Name it.' Morgan said kissing a trail down his neck.

'You have to tell the team.' Reid smiled.

Morgan groaned, _great…the things I do for love. _


	11. Ch 11: I've Known Since the Elevator

The next day Morgan walked into Rossi's office.

'Okay so I need to tell you something. I figured you would probably take this more difficult than anyone else on the team.' Morgan said hurriedly.

'Let me guess…' Rossi started, 'You have confessed your undying love for a certain genius that we all know.'

'How did you know?' Morgan asked.

'Morgan I'm a profiler…' Rossi said, 'Besides, è giunto il momento...'

Morgan sighed, 'What does that mean?'

'It's about damn time.' Rossi smiled.

Morgan laughed, 'Well thanks for understanding. I have to go tell the rest of the team now.'

'Actually I have a better idea, look we have a little time before the briefing. I'll be back don't let them start without me.' Rossi said leaving Derek looking after him.

Morgan walked out of his office and passed by Reid's desk.

'So, how did it go with Rossi?' Reid asked without looking up.

'Good…I think.' Morgan stated.

'You think?' Reid asked arching his eyebrow.

Morgan nodded as JJ came over to them to let them know they were need in the briefing room.

'Where's Rossi?' JJ asked.

'I don't know. He went to get something…I'm actually not sure what happened. He was here one minute and the next he was gone.' Morgan stated.

As if on cue Rossi walked in and started passing around glasses and filled them with the champagne he had.

'What's this for?' JJ asked.

'Ah, patients my dear…' Rossi said finally filling Garcia's glass.

Garcia giggled, 'Okay what are you hiding? Are you getting married again?'

'No kitten, never.' Rossi laughed, 'I wanna make a toast to two of the finest members of this team who have finally gotten together. I want you all to raise your glasses and wish Spencer and Derek lots of love and happiness.'

Hotch cleared his throat, 'To Derek and Spencer.'

Reid yelped, 'When I said tell the team I didn't mean this way.'

Derek looked at him, 'Blame Rossi.'

Rossi laughed, 'You two had no one fooled. I pretty sure everyone in this room knew.'

'I knew from the very first time you called him Pretty boy in front of me.' Garcia said.

'I've known since day one of me coming into this team. The way you protect him like no one else matters, it just shows.' Blake stated.

'I've known since the elevator incident.' Hotch laughed, 'Now can we get back to the briefing?'

Everyone laughed and Derek nodded. He looked over at Reid and smiled. He was perfectly content because he had everything he needed in one room and everyone approved, there was nothing better than that feeling.


End file.
